imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Okay, Truth or Dare
This is a story for the Cartoon Network show, Codename: Kids Next Door, written by meeeeee (Really Big Hat). Enjoy! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ "Okay Rachel, truth or dare?" Nigel asked as he turned his head towards the Supreme Leader in the middle of her living room. Sector V, Patton Drilvosky, Fanny Fulbright, and Rachel McKenzie were all hanging out at Fanny's place on a regular Saturday morning while her father was out working and her mom was upstairs, doing some unknown thing. "Dare." she said plainly. "Okay, I dare you too…" Nigel thought for a moment. "to lick Fanny's dog." he smirked. Rachel turned her head over to the ginger and white mutt who laid lazily on the dark green couch. "Okay." she replied as she got to her feet and walked towards the dog. She looked back at the group before lunging her head towards the canine and licking the dog's furry head. "So…?" Nigel asked, a hint of laughter hidden in his voice. "He didn't really have a taste." she turned her head back to the dog. "You're a very bland dog, you know that, Max?" she asked playfully before sitting down. "Hm… truth or dare Fanny?" she asked the decommissioner. "Uh… truth." she said, as she stared anxiously at her leader. "Hm… Do you… have a crush on Hoagie?" she smirked, her eyes darting towards the pilot who suddenly was wide eyed. "Ew! Are you kiddin' me! Abby would kill me!" she exclaimed, her face upturned. Abby on the other hand, was trying to hide her face of the deathening blush that took over her face. "Okay, that was a direct enough answer. You're turn." Fanny scanned the room. "Kuki, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth." she smiled widely. "Okay… How many glasses do you drink grape cool-aid a day?" she asked, knowing that the girl couldn't get enough of the grape flavored juice. "Hm… a day? That's a toughie… I'm guess about…15, maybe 20." she said casually as the room raised their eyebrows. "Wow, that's a lot of liquid." Fanny said in disbelief. "Yay! My turn!" Kuki excitedly announced as she looked around the room. "Wally, truth or dare?" she asked gleefully. "Dare of course." he replied. "Okay… I dare you to… go to my room tomorrow and say 'I love you' to all of my Rainbow Monkeys." she said with a big smile on her face. "Aw man!" he complained as he pouted back on the couch next to the dog. "Your turn, Wally." Kuki reminded the 12 year old boy. Wally sighed as he turned his pouting head towards Abby. "Truth or dare, Numbuh 5?" he asked, still upset. "Dare, baby." she smiled, as she tilted her red hat. "Okay… I dare you to… do my homework for the next month." he said slyly, already forgetting the dare he was ordered to do. "Okay." she smirked as she turned to Hoagie. "Truth or dare, baby?" she asked, slyly smiling. "Dare." Abby smirked. "I dare you to… ding dong ditch Laura Limpin's house." she demanded. Hoagie sighed regretfully and got up to his feet and headed towards the door. "If I die, tell my mom I love her." he said as he took a brave breath and opened up the door, walking outside in the cool sunshine. "You guys wanna watch?" Nigel asked with a smirk going across his face. "Totally." Rachel commented as the gang quickly got to their feet and ran to the nearest window. Surely enough, Hoagie was there, on Laura's front porch, getting ready to ring the doorbell. The poor boy looked back at the gang helplessly before forcing his finger down onto the button. As soon as he did so, the boy bolted down the street towards the Fulbright residence. Soon, Hoagie was pressed against the inside of the door, gasping for breath. "Never make me do that again!" he snapped to Abby. "I could've died!" Abby smirked. "Sorry, she didn't answer. I guess she wasn't home. I guess you'll have to do it again when she's back." Hoagie shot Abby the death glare as they all headed back to their previous spots. "I guess it's my turn." Hoagie sighed "Numbuh 60, truth or dare?" asked Numbuh 2 who sat on the couch with Max in between him and Wally. "Uh… truth." Patton said. Even though most boys preferred to do dares, Patton wasn't afraid of the truth. "Okay… uh… Do you know who ate my chocolate bar?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. "Of course I do, it was Wally." Wally, who was sitting inches away from Hoagie shot a look at the drill officer. "Dude! You promised you wouldn't tell!" he said crossly as Patton shrugged. "Sorry man, I took an oath." Fanny shot a looked at the boy. "No ya didn't!" she yelled, her eyes narrowed. "Well, it's truth or dare, the oath is implied." Fanny scoffed as she shifted to her right a little, facing more to the girl's side of the circle. "Okay Patton, you're turn." the dark haired boy smirked. "Okay… Fanny. Truth or dare?" he asked slyly as he raised one eye brow at the girl. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss me." he said, calmly. "I change my mind, I choose truth." "Okay, why don't you want to kiss me?" he said, stubbornly. Fanny was cornered. There was no way she could get out of this. "Uh… I uh… I change my mind." she said, uneasy. "I pick dare." Patton smirked. "I don't change my dare. You either do it, or you're a wimp." Fanny darted her eyes, letting them land on Rachel, silently pleading to her to help the decommissioner. get out of this. Rachel shrugged her eyes filled with sympathy for the girl. "Well, are you gonna do it or not?" Patton dared, raising an eyebrow. Fanny growled angrily and looked at the 12 year old boy. "Ugh, you just LOVE to torture me, don't you?" she asked. "That's the dream." he said before they both leaned in. Fanny roughly planted her lips onto his finding herself actually not wanting to break apart. The decommissioner closed her eyes, loving every second of it. Several seconds later, they broke. "Hey, how was it, Fanny?" Rachel asked with a smirk. The firey red head looked at her friends, then at the boy, and quickly pushed him away. "Ugh! That was horrible!" she exclaimed as she angrily whipped her lips as she scooted back next to her two friends. Patton chuckled to himself, feeling victorious. "You're turn, Fanny." he said, smiling at the girl. "Okay, Patton, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth again." Fanny smirked. "Did you like it?" Category:Really Big Hat's pages Category:Really Big Hat's stories Category:Stories Category:Codename: Kids Next Door stories Category:86/60 stories Category:1/362 stories Category:3/4 stories Category:2/5 stories Category:86/60